<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curiosity killed the cat (but satisfaction brought it back) by Hanges_oily_hair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899441">Curiosity killed the cat (but satisfaction brought it back)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanges_oily_hair/pseuds/Hanges_oily_hair'>Hanges_oily_hair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Non-Binary Character, Dirty Talk, Intersex Hange Zoë, Light Dom/sub, Non Binary Hange Zoe - Freeform, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Subspace, Teasing, Top Hange Zoë, levi is a brat, literally just porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanges_oily_hair/pseuds/Hanges_oily_hair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange had a dick. And he was looking directly at it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curiosity killed the cat (but satisfaction brought it back)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did I write almost 5k words worth of porn? Specifically because I wanted a fanfic where Levi got absolutely destroyed by Hange?<br/>I sure did. </p><p>I blame it on Hange’s s4 design, they gave them the biggest cock, and I found it fucking hilarious. So I needed to talk about it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hange had a dick.</p><p>And he was looking directly at it, which was embarrassing on it’s own, but at least no one noticed him. Could it be? Everyone already knew? The rest of the soldiers were just resting, enjoying the warm water of the shared bathroom. Paying absolutely no mind to their squad leader, drying their hair while completely naked, in the middle of the room, apparently done with their bath.</p><p>To be fair he couldn’t even recall ever seeing Hange in the public bathroom, which wasn’t surprising, specially having in mind that they were not precisely known for keeping a good hygiene. Levi grimaced at the memory of how bad they could smell at times.</p><p>He got lost in his thoughts for a second, Hange finished with their hair, not completely dry but apparently dry enough. As they passed him by they smiled brightly at him, probably because they hadn’t recognized him before without their glasses.<br/>Levi unconsciously gripped the towel around his hips tighter and acknowledged Hange’s presence with a quick look, nothing out of the ordinary.</p><p>Already in the water he could throw his head back and finally relax. Or he would, if he could push the image of Hange’s dick out of his mind eye.<br/>It was so stupid, of course that was a possibility, and why did he care anyways? Would he had been this shocked it it had been a pussy instead? No, Hange wouldn’t had been in the men’s bathroom if they had a cunt. Well, it was four eyes after all so he couldn’t really be sure.</p><p>Levi grunted between his teeth, annoyed at how little control he had over his thoughts when something turned out to be different than he expected. It just didn’t make sense, and didn’t Hange have breasts too? They were small and perky, didn’t get in the way when he forcibly made them bathe sometimes. He swallowed.<br/>Hange had a wide toned back and strong arms, covered by scars and small moles, their torso was hard, defined in a way Levi could highly appreciate. Their legs were long, hairy too, but he couldn’t find it in him to care at a moment like this, imagining how those legs would look between his.</p><p>He opened his eyes to stop himself from continuing that nonsense, unsurprisingly he was alone in the room already. Hot and bothered the corporal got out of the water, and after drying himself and getting dressed, went to find something else to occupy his thoughts.</p><p>..................................................................................................</p><p>His thoughts were, apparently, very hard to occupy, a week had passed and he constantly catches himself looking at Hange. He stares at their mouth while they eat, steals glances when they’re acting like a crazy person, which is often. He also touches them more than necessary, to grab their attention while they’re distracted and more often than not to drag them from their lab to go eat. He couldn’t help but notice the way his hand couldn’t fully close around their biceps.</p><p>“Alright what’s going on?” Hange stood tall at his door, looking as amused and curious as ever behind their glasses.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re referring to. But I’m not in the mood to listen to your ramblings, goodnight.” His retreat was cut short however, when Hange put a foot out right as he slammed the door on their face.</p><p>“Auch!” they yelped in pain, but used Levi’s initial surprise to push themselves into the room, and into the other’s personal space. “So! What’s up?” They got close to his face, like looking directly into his eyes would give them answers faster.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean, there’s nothing out of the ordinary going on.” He took a step back slowly (the first of many), hiding the strange nervousness that had formed at the bottom of his stomach. Hange was inside his quarters, like they had been a thousand times. But the door was closed behind them, and he could not stop thinking about the way they dried their hair.</p><p>“C’mon Levi! You know me better than that, I have your behavior completely memorized! You’ve been staring at me a ton more than usual” they chuckled and a sudden glint appeared in their eyes, towering over the man with a creepy smile “don’t tell me! Could it be that you’ve picked up on my habits of observation? Tell me, have you discovered anything interesting? Are you only studying me or other people too?” The scientist blushed and started rambling, Levi could feel their hot breath on his face. His arms were frozen at his sides, and he couldn’t stop his eyes from lowering to steal glances of their lips.</p><p>Hange picked up on the movement immediately, even thought they seemed immersed in their one sided conversation. Levi watched as their lips came to a stop, and when he looked up he found those vibrant brown eyes looking right into his soul. Before Hange could say anything he cut them off.</p><p>“You have a dick.”</p><p>Levi’s ears turned red but his voice and face betrayed no emotion. Hange looked at him for a long second, before folding themselves in half and laughing like they were losing their mind. They were still chucking a little when the reply came.</p><p>“Oh my goddess, you didn’t know?!” they covered their mouth to avoid laughing again “We’ve known each other for years!” Levi crossed his arms, annoyed at the teasing.</p><p>“And how was I supposed to know? It’s not a big deal anyways, I don’t care.”</p><p>“Oh you clearly do if it’s gotten you so worked up. I’m curious as to why? Did you always assumed I had a pussy and got irritated when things didn’t turned out to be the way you thought?” The word pussy felt ridiculously dirty coming from their lips.</p><p>“You’re wrong. Don’t put words into my mouth” they were, in a way, very not wrong, but Levi wasn’t about to embarrass himself any further by admitting to anything.</p><p>“Oh I know I’m right” Levi felt his eyebrows furrow at the cocky tone “I would like to know why you’ve been looking at me though. Do you see me in a different light now?” Their voice didn’t betray any insecurity but the question came out a little too controlled to feel casual.</p><p>“I don’t. I couldn’t care less about what genitals you have, you’re still the same four eyes” he said it in the most annoyed, uninterested way. But Hange still smiled and produced some kind of appreciative sound.</p><p>“You don’t know how happy it makes me to hear you say that” their tone was so suddenly affectionate, a strange feeling fluttered in the man’s guts.<br/>The next second Levi’s knees hit the back of his bed, and he fell backwards onto it.</p><p>The world seemed to flip upside down in that moment. The sudden movement, along with the tension almost made him dizzy, and he found himself at eye level with Hange’s crotch. Humanity’s strongest looked up from behind his eyelashes, the squad leader’s eyes were hidden behind the bright reflection of their glasses. The shadow from the light behind them obscuring the rest of their expression as well.<br/>Levi didn’t say anything, he quietly followed the movement of Hange slowly getting closer to him. Their groin almost in front of his nose, unmoving as one of their hands found their way to his nape and stroked his undercut. Their touch felt electric and a soundless breath escaped him.</p><p>“I might be reading you wrong but, is this okay?” Hange’s voice sounded deeper and more tight than usual. Their face still engulfed in shadows, regardless Levi didn’t need to see it, to know exactly what expression they were making.</p><p>“Shut up” he gritted between his teeth. The body in front of him giving off a powerful aura, he felt like he could be crushed under the pressure. He decided that he really wouldn’t mind.</p><p>“Take what you need then” the permission felt patronizing but he couldn’t stop himself. He wanted it, and the need was consuming him slowly, just as he couldn’t resist to stare at Hange, touching them right now was simply impossible to avoid.</p><p>As the hand caressing his nape encouraged him, Levi brought up his to Hange’s thighs, gripping them viciously. Hange let out a short breath. Fuck<br/>Levi rolled his thumbs in small circles, nose almost touching the bulge forming in front of him. He nuzzled their pants, hands clutching his hair harder, but not pushing him.<br/>He was so close, under different circumstances he would have taken his time teasing Hange endlessly. Mouthing at their pants, and making them come inside them like a teenager. But he was running out of patience quickly, he unbuttoned their pants and pulled them down just enough to reveal the focus of his thoughts.</p><p>His heart rate picked up when he came face first with Hange’s half hard cock, of course they didn’t wear underwear. Levi couldn’t stop himself from looking up at them, the look in their eyes completely predatory.</p><p>The dick in front of him twitched at his reaction, he closed a hand around the base, feeling the thickness of it. It was a completely average penis otherwise, and it was pointing directly at his face. Hange purred appreciatively when he finally started moving his hand, playing with the excess skin at the tip, while nuzzling his nose into the curly pubes at the base. Against all odds it smelled like soap. And if he hadn’t been too focused on licking the underside of the squad leader’s dick, maybe he would have noticed how suspicious it was for them to take a shower, right before coming to see him.</p><p>Knowing that Hange’s cock was clean turned him on more than he would ever be able to admit to himself.<br/>He picked up speed with his hand, pushing the foreskin over the sensitive head over and over. Feeling it harden and grow bigger under his palm and tongue, driving Hange crazy with need. He was almost drooling at the thought of putting his mouth around it, but paused for a second to commit Hange’s hard dick to memory.<br/>It was long, it was far longer than average, Hange was a grower.<br/>He definitely didn’t had a size kink, but his other hand came down to squeeze at his own crotch, mouth finally closing around the thick head.</p><p>“Fuck, Levi” keeping the other’s request to “shut up” was proving imposible, humanity’s strongest looked like he was thoroughly enjoying their dick, and they barely had any self control to begin with. They had Levi’s head grasped between both hands now, massaging his scalp as he moved his head up and down, in time with his fist, making up for the chunk he couldn’t fit inside.</p><p>His eyelids were dropping, enjoying getting his throat stretched, but as his predetermined expression, he was still somehow able to look irritated while he did it. Hange couldn’t help but find it endearing. However a part of them wished to snap his hips forward and watch him struggle to breathe, choking around their cock as they fuck his mouth. FuucK<br/>Levi met their eyes intendedly and they blushed a shade darker, feeling heat starting to pool at the bottom of their stomach, balls tensing and drawing up.</p><p>“I’m close” the shorter man didn’t stop his movements, but considered for a second, noticing the implied question in their voice. Slowly he let their dick roll out of his mouth, taking his time to lick a drop of precum from the tip. Salty but not unbearable.</p><p>“I feel you holding out on me four eyes. It’s annoying. If you want something just say so” Hange couldn’t help but smile at the unimpressed tone. They could see his cock straining against his pants, and his small tongue sticking out to savor their taste from his lips.</p><p>“Well if you’re offering...” Hange grabbed their member, rubbing it over Levi’s cheek. The hand at his nape brought him closer to their balls, to watch the smaller man’s face under their erection. He watched them closely, not so subtlety basking in the humiliation of it all, pushing the heel of his hand harder onto his own confined arousal.<br/>Hange understood what Levi seemed to crave, and they were more than willing to deliver. However there was something they wanted more than to fuck the man’s throat raw. The odds of them doing this again were still unclear, so they decided to take their chances and be greedy.</p><p>Discarding their own cock, Hange pushed Levi down to the bed, moving on top of him, forcing his legs open and around their hips. He flushed hard at the contact, allowing Hange to position him where they wanted him, an aroused groan escaping him as he was manhandled. The brunette’s body was scorching under their clothes, surrounding him completely. His hands found their way to their hair, pulling it out of he messy ponytail, hair tie landing somewhere on the ground. The unkept locks were soft and smelled lightly of shampoo. Hange moaned at the contact, their scalp awfully sensitive.<br/>Seizing Levi’s waist they thrust against him, the smaller man growing painfully hard at the feeling of Hange’s cock, prodding at his ass under the clothes.</p><p>“Hange-“ please. His ego was too great to beg, but to Hange the breathless tone said it all.</p><p>“Yes” The response was immediate, his shirt was yanked off him, and so were his slacks along with his boots and socks. His blood was rushing so fast to his cock, he didn’t even care about the mess Hange was making, just focusing on helping the other with the task of undressing him. The ferocity left him no space for reciprocity, but Hange seemed content to remain completely clothed. Somehow the thought turned him on even more.</p><p>Unlike himself, Hange seemed to have enough patience to mouth at his still clothed cock, running their tongue through the wet spot forming at the tip. Their broad hands locked around his thighs to avoid unwanted thrusting. Levi was completely overwhelmed, fireworks were going off behind his eyelids, and he needed to come so bad, his legs started trembling. He violently grabbed a handful of Hange’s hair, pushing their head harder, almost at the verge of begging.</p><p>Hange pushed his underwear down as they slapped him on the thigh, hard. Levi almost jumped and looked at them in time to see his cock disappearing inside their mouth, forcing their nose all the way into the neatly trimmed pubic hair. Keeping eye contact Hange’s eyes watered at the effort, and Levi felt their hot throat convulsing around his cock, squeezing him in a way that made his back arch.</p><p>“Hange!-“ He almost screamed. The brunette hummed approvingly around his dick, and the vibrations pushed him around the edge. He kept Hange’s mouth choking on him while he came down their throat, uncaring that his thighs were being scratched raw with the force of Hange’s grip.<br/>He was breathless, dizzy with the force of his orgasm. While his vision recovered, he watched as Hange swallowed his release and licked his cock clean, almost making him grimace with oversensitivity.</p><p>“Wow-“ they couldn’t help but cough as they tried to talk, throat bruised “I wasn’t expecting you to come so soon, my bad” the insulting comment wasn’t enough to ruin Levi’s post orgasm bliss, but it certainly cut it short. Hange was patiently waiting between his legs, studying him to deduce what came next.<br/>He did take offense in being treated like an unpredictable wild animal. The corporal grabbed them by the jacket and pulled them to himself, in a vicious show of strength.</p><p>Hange smiled nervously, wondering if they were gonna get beaten up. But instead Levi brought them closer to his lips, slowly to make his intentions clear. Suddenly feeling flustered. Hange blushed but positioned their hands on Levi’s waist, not pushing him away.<br/>The kiss was slow and tender, they moaned into it, reveling in the suden moment of closeness. Both their tongues tasted salty but neither of them cared.<br/>The man brought them down to the bed, enjoying the solid body on top of him, he caressed Hange’s nape and back as their lips touched over and over, leaving them breathless.</p><p>Levi had never been a fan of kissing, but against all odds he felt his dick twitch with interest. He took his underwear off and slipped his hands under Hange’s shirt, catching the memo they helped him pull it over their head, losing their glasses and bra along the way.<br/>As soon as their small breasts came into view Levi was on them, kneading them between his hands and leaving love bites everywhere. Hange indulged him, moaning softly as he sucked their nipples. Levi could feel himself getting aroused again at the sounds the brunette was making.</p><p>Hange yelped as he pulled them closer by the dick, still hard and sticking out of their pants.</p><p>“Why don’t we put this thing to good use? Since it turns out you have one” without waiting for a reply, he flipped them and sit on top. Hange’s cock resting between his cheeks like it belonged there. Hands came up to grab his ass apart and a groan forced it’s way out of his throat.</p><p>“I mean if you’ve recovered already-” old man. They were interrupted with a kiss, before they could finish the offending sentence. Bites and tongues were everywhere, bodies undulating together, Levi’s dick already half hard against Hange’s abdomen.</p><p>“Even when you’re trying to be quiet, you talk too much” He bit their lips viciously, drawing some blood and licking it slowly, enjoying the familiar coppery taste. Hange slapped his ass in retaliation, licking the blood from their lips as they analyzed Levi’s reaction. The way he pushed against them and the groan that escaped him said it all.</p><p>“I think you like it when I talk too much” they brought the tip of their cock to prod at Levi’s entrance. The man gripped their hair painfully as if to stop them, but he kept still. The sensation of Hange’s erection nudging against his hole making him light headed with need. “Fuck...” they latched onto his neck with their teeth, feeling him shudder underneath. Hange spread his ass cheeks further apart, forcing the head of their dick inside, completely raw.</p><p>“Damn corporal” the brunette panted, the heat around the tip impossibly tight “Do you want me to fuck you just like this? I bet I could make you come with just the tip”<br/>Levi was gasping for air, hole fluttering at Hange’s words, tortuously trying to close around the intrusion. The brunette pulled out and into him again, the precum making it easier the second time, and the third. Levi had his head thrown back, digging his blunt nails onto Hange’s back for dear life, neck bruised full of bite marks. His legs felt so weak he allowed himself to be moved like a toy over their shaft, his world reduced to the spot where his and Hange’s bodies were connected.</p><p>Hange’s arms were trembling with the effort of carrying Levi’s weight, they wanted nothing more than to drop him onto their dick and fuck him raw. Luckily, Hange had enough self control left to avoid injuring either of them. Stoping and laying Levi down on the bed took pretty much all of it.</p><p>“Four eyes get back here right now” with the little strength he seemed to have at the moment, Levi tried to force Hange on top of him, unsuccessfully.</p><p>“Don’t worry kitten, I’ll have you bouncing on my cock soon enough” Levi’s erection throbbed.<br/>Holding him down with a hand around his neck, they finally undressed completely, as they rummaged through the nightstand drawer near the bed. They turned to Levi, showing him the newly found vial of oil mischievously.</p><p>“Now now don’t misbehave, I’m seriously at my limit” getting between Levi’s legs again, they coated their fingers generously and started to explore his hole. But their ministrations were cut very short, when they barely moved out of the way of a kick pointed right to their face.</p><p>“Oi! four eyes, weren’t you gonna “fuck me open with just the tip”? I thought you were gonna have me bouncing on your dick, not giving me a prostate exam” Hange felt the need to laugh at the obvious provocation, but held it in for their own safety.<br/>They spread the leftover oil over their cock and discarded the vial. Without missing a beat, they forced Levi’s knees to the sides of his head, ass completely in the air.</p><p>“Ah I was, wasn’t I? Forgive me, you know I get distracted easily” their voice sounded absolutely murderous, but Levi didn’t back down from a challenge. Hange positioned their erection at his entrance, that was gaping slightly. Partly because of the position, but also betraying his own relaxed and needy state. The shorter man grabbed onto their shoulders as they pushed inside.</p><p>They growled his name right next to his ear, his body shuddering. Finally bottoming out, Levi’s whole world was spinning. Maybe because he forgot to breathe, but he wasn’t complaining. He was being forced open to it’s limit and it hurt, but it was a type of pain he could definitely get behind.</p><p>“Stop saying stupid stuff and start moving, what are you a virgin?” The words felt punched out of him, his toes curling. The feeling of Hange’s dick twitching inside made him feel like a whore.</p><p>“You’re lucky my hands are busy right now, or I would be adding more red marks to your ass” keeping Levi still by the knees, they started moving slowly, much to Levi’s disdain.</p><p>“You hit like a baby anyways, and you enjoy threatening me but your words and your actions don’t match up” he knew he was taking a risk by being such a brat, but knowing Hange he was pretty sure they would deliver.</p><p>“Goddamn it! You keep pushing my hand, this is our first time, I’m trying not to hurt you” but they complied, picking up speed. Enjoying the warmth of Levi’s thighs against their loins each time they bottomed out. The man’s low moans threatening to throw them over the edge prematurely.</p><p>If he felt like a whore before, he felt even more like one now. He hadn’t even thought about it, Hange felt so familiar to him, they might as well had done this a million times. This seemed to be true for Hange too, but they were still holding back, probably out of shyness. As if Levi was going to judge them for taking liberties and being rough, they knew each other far too well for that.</p><p>“We can make love another time four eyes, just fuck me now” scratching their back, Hange’s grip tightened painfully around his joints. They pushed themselves to an upright position and started to seriously pound into him, keeping his legs in the air. Taking a look at the pretty picture he made, flushed red and filled with their cock.</p><p>“Fuck. Say that again Levi” choosing to put his legs on their shoulders they kept slamming into him, bed hitting the wall loudly over and over. It was incredibly embarrassing, but so good that he would do anything to keep Hange right where they were.</p><p>“Fuck! Fuck me Hange!” The way they growled in response didn’t sound human. A specially brutal thrust had Levi seeing stars behind his eyelids.</p><p>“Hange!”</p><p>“You’re such a needy little thing Levi. I’m going to teach you how to behave, I’m going to ruin you for everyone else-“ they kept rambling, lost in their own pleasure, but surprisingly it was really effective to turn on the man even more.</p><p>Hange pushed out for a second while they rolled him onto his hands and knees. Pulling his ass up by the hips and slamming home with such a force, Levi almost hit his head with the wall in front of him. His arms gave out and he just let himself fall onto his elbows. Enjoying the loss of control, taking everything Hange gave him and taking it greedily. The feeling of the sheets against his hard nipples sent a shiver down his spine, tightening around Hange’s cock. It felt even bigger from that position, stretching his insides so good.<br/>Covering his body they fucked him into the bed, the man’s eyes rolling behind his eyelids, as a hot feeling gathered in his gut. He had never felt it like this before, the tension was building up inside him and he needed more.</p><p>Sliding his hand over the sheets he found Hange’s and covered it with his, interlocking their fingers. Their breath hitched, but they didn’t halt their rythm, squeezing Levi’s hand back. A warm feeling fluttered inside their throat, and one much stronger rose from their groin. Levi pushed against them, the slap of skin becoming even louder between the two.</p><p>Levi was unable to speak, his mind in a complete other dimension of pleasure. Luckily for him Hange could read him like a book. Their free hand found it’s way to his dick, stroking it firmly without stopping their thrusts. Levi could feel himself at the edge, the sensation built up for so long, his vision whitening around the edges.</p><p>“Come for me Levi”</p><p>The world went still as he came, body seizing with the force of it. Hange followed right behind him, thrusts shorter and deeper, milking both their orgasms for all their worth.<br/>He melted into the bed, legs open and utterly spent. Hange fell on him with a grunt, heavy but comforting. Levi always tended to get out of the bed as soon as the deed was done. It was a surprise for him too, to find himself basking in the aftermath, enjoying the weight of the sweaty body pinning him. The uneven panting loud in his ear. Levi felt like he was floating.</p><p>Lazily he elbowed them on the side, Hange caught the memo and pulled out of him slowly. He shuddered, feeling the warm cum running down his inner thighs, disgusting. He rolled on his side, also tired of laying on his own wet spot.<br/>Hange apologized softly, sensing his thoughts, but chose settle behind him. Surrounding his chest with an arm. Feeling how his breathing hitched at the contact.</p><p>“So-“ Hange tried but they were quickly interrupted.</p><p>“Shut up” No real bite behind his words. He held Hange’s hand against his chest, their hearts were beating at the same time.</p><p>“Okay” they closed their eyes, already drifting to sleep “okay”</p><p>.................................................................................................</p><p>“Hange... What was that behind your balls?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s my pussy”</p><p>The silence felt thick around them until he spoke again.</p><p>“Your what?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this completely out of pocket pwp!</p><p>The ending is a joke btw, a weird dream Levi had. </p><p>If anyone is wondering, in this story Hange is intersex, specifically I chose for them to have male genitals but also developed boobs. And in general a mix of feminine and masculine characteristics, that’s just how I view them.</p><p>Also I tried to make it clear but Levi would have had the same reaction regardless of Hange’s genitals.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>